Tsurī no shita de
by LovelyGirl84
Summary: "One-shot" Ichinoise se ha ido, ha regresado a Estados Unidos... Rika está muy triste, pero encuentra algo que tal vez la anime. IchinoisexRika


Este es un pequeño one-shot nacido de mi alocada imaginación. Me encanta el IchiRika, y cuando esta idea vino a mi mente no pude resistir el hacerla con ellos. El título significa "Bajo un árbol". Los párrafos en cursiva son los pensamientos de Rika, lo demás es narración.

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5.

Sin más, aquí les dejo la historia. Espero sinceramente que guste, y todos los reviews son bien recibidos.

* * *

**TSURĪ NO SHITA DE**

_Dicen que el tiempo cura lo que lo demás no puede. Dicen que el amor se acaba olvidando. También dicen que la lluvia lo borra todo a su paso. Entonces, ¿qué es esta presión que siento en mi pecho?_

La lluvia caía pesadamente en la ciudad de Inazuma. Un ruido ensordecedor provocó que una chica de tez morena comenzase a llorar, un avión acababa de salir del aeropuerto. La mejor amiga de la chica, se giró al oír unos sollozos.

– ¿Estás bien Rika? – le preguntó la chica de pelo rosa.

– Si, gracias Touko – contestó Rika intentando aguantar las ganas de llorar – Tengo que irme, hablamos mañana.

Rika salió corriendo del aeropuerto antes de que a Touko le diese tiempo a decir nada. Tori la miró irse con tristeza, sabía como se debía sentir su amiga y quería ayudarla. Ella la había ayudado muchas veces, sobre todo con el chico que amaba. Tsunami se acercó a Touko y la abrazó por la cintura, antes de darle un suave beso en los labios. Touko correspondió a ese gesto, aunque seguía preocupada por Rika.

Mientras tanto, Rika corría, alejándose de la ciudad. Iba con los ojos entrecerrados y la cabeza gacha, intentado controlar las lágrimas que amnenazaban con deslizarse por sus mejillas. La pesadez que invadía en ese momento su pecho era gigantesca. Siguió corriendo hasta que llegó a un pequeño parque en el que no había nadie, debido seguramente a la lluvia. Avanzó, ya más despacio, hasta que llegó a un árbol. Una vez allí se dejó caer, apoyando su espalda en el tronco del mismo.

_Sabía que esto no iba a durar. Sabía que llegaría el momento en que se cansase de mí o en el que se fuese pero... me hice ilusiones. Pensé que si yo estaba con él, llegaría un momento en el que me querría, que se enamoraría de mi. Mucha gente decía que en realidad yo estaba obsesionada con él... pero le quiero, no, le amo. Ichinoise... el mero hecho de pensar en su nombre me hace daño._

Las lágrimas que recorrían las mejillas de Rika se mezclaban con las gotas de lluvia. El papel que llevaba entre sus manos estaba arrugado, la chica lo apretaba con fuerza. Era lo único que parecía no estar muy mojado, tenía algunas marcas de agua, pero debido principalmente a las lágrimas y no a la lluvia.

_Dime, ¿por qué te has ido? ¿Por qué me has dejado? El dolor que siento ahora mismo es comparable a que me asestasen miles de cuchilladas en el pecho. Te llaman el mago del balón, aunque yo diría que eres un mago de los sentimientos. La verdad es que la estúpida lo fui yo, al enamorarme de ti... Y sin embargo no me arrepiento, aunque quisiese hacerlo no podría. Porque todo lo que he vivido contigo, no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo._

En ese momento, Rika se dio cuenta de la carta que sujetaba con las manos. Lo miró fijamente durante unos minutos, recordando aquel momento en el aeropuerto, cuando ella le había dicho adiós a Ichinoise, ocultando la tristeza que la invadía, y él a cambio le entregó la carta. Con cuidado, abrió el sobre y sacó el papel, comenzando a leerlo.

_"Querida Rika:_

_Se me hace tan raro tener que escribirte esta carta. Sobre todo por el hecho de que debería decírtelo, pero el miedo me invade. Soy un cobarde. Me gustaría poder acercarme a ti y decirlo, pero cada vez que te veo es como si un tornado se apoderase de mi ser y desordenara todo lo que hasta entonces había pensado decirte._

_Eres irreflexiva, impetuosa y a veces incluso pesada. Pero te quiero. No sé como, pero cuando me dijeron que iba a volver a Estados Unidos, lo primero en lo que pensé fue en ti. En que no iba a poder ver tu sonrisa, ni oírte llamarme cariño, que no me ibas a sorprender agarrándome del brazo de repente... Eres la única persona capaz de apoderarte de mi ser, de hacer que pierda los nervios y que al mismo tiempo no sea capaz de enfadarme. Y todo ello debido a un único sentimiento: el amor que siento hacia ti._

_Fui, soy y probablemente seré un estúpido. Estúpido por no darme cuenta de lo que sentía antes, por dar por seguro que siempre ibas a estar conmigo, por no pensar que en algún momento podríamos tener que separarnos, por no aprovechar al cien por cien cada minuto que estuvimos juntos... Lo siento mucho Rika, espero que algún día seas capaz de perdonarme._

_Pese a todo, te prometo que volveré. Porque este amor que siento es más fuerte que cualquier distancia, nada impedirá que vuelva a Japón y pueda, por fin, mirarte a los ojos y besar tus dulces labios. _

_Siempre te amará,_

_Ichinoise"_

Las lágrimas seguían cayendo por la cara de Rika, pero ahora estaban acompañadas por una sonrisa. La lluvia había dejado de caer, algunos rayos de sol se dejaban ver entre las nubes_. _Al acabar de leer la carta, la abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho. Mientras susurraba:

– Te esperaré... Porque yo también te amo, Ichinoise.

**FIN**


End file.
